A Letter of Love
by mamaXunicorn
Summary: Christine writes a letter to Erik, i know it has been done but this is slightly different its not a oneshot.


**A/n: I know it has been done so many times, but I felt like doing my own. I was watching the movie and the thought popped into my head. And so since she removed his mask in Point of No Return to when she leaves him I have been writing this in my head. And not paying attention to the movie. But since ive seen it so many times…it really didn't matter. **

**Summary: Christine writes a letter to Erik after she has left with Raoul, explaining a lot of things to him that she didn't get to in life. **

**Another A/N: This is EC, and so Christine will be leaning toward Erik most of the time but there will be no Raoul-bashing…because in the story she does like Raoul and Raoul is not an ass…though he is slightly a fop. This story may or may not continue depending on what you're idea are. If you think I should go on….then I will. I am thinking about if I should. **

**So here we go! **

--------------------

Dear Erik,

If you are wondering where I learned your name, it is from Madame Giry. I have recently learned that she has a good connection with you. I am giving her this letter to give to you. I have in mind that you may not read this, and I completely understand the reason. After what happened I know that you would not even want to hear my name. But I did all that with good reason, it was not because I did not love you. Quite the contrary, although you may not believe I did love you in fact I was torn between two loves. I have always loved you, and yes even before you ask your self this question even after I found what laid behind the mask. Like I have said once before your haunted face holds no horror for me, and that is the truth. What scared me away was your temper towards me, you scared me and I went to Raoul for comfort, for protection. And when you threatened to kill him, had him tied up against the gate…I do care about him and I don't want to see him hurt.

And for what I did that night of Don Juan, I had good reasons. And no it was not to embarrass you in front of thousands of people. In a strange way it was to protect you. You see Raoul had planned to capture you that night, and when I found out i was so concerned for your safety that I completely forgot that you are the Phantom of the Opera and you are indeed capable of handling your self. The only way that I could think of to protect you was to un mask you, for I knew you would run in that time because you did not want anyone to see you. Little did I know, you were going to take me with you and again lose your temper. So take comfort and don't feel anymore pain of the broken heart, because you will always have a place in my heart. You may not believe me, but hear me when I say you will always be Mon ange, Mon amour.

Sincerely,

Christine

Christine read over her letter once more and sighed, she didn't feel completely satisfied with it but as she looked over at her almost filled to the top garage can she figured it will do. She folded up the piece of paper and stuck it in an envelope. She wrote Madame Giry's address on the envelope and stood up. It was early in the morning, and Raoul was not yet up. She had got up early for she could not stop thinking of him and decided to write this letter to him. She opened the door to the study and walked out of the room, closing the door quietly shut behind her. She walked down the hall and stopped at hers and Raoul's bedroom; she creaked the door open and peeked in. Raoul was still fast asleep, she smiled softly and closed the door. She continued to walk down the hallway until she met up with one of the maids. "Tell the vicomte I went out to visit the Giry's." She instructed the maid, the maid nodded and went back to work. Christine grabbed her jacket off the hook on the wall and slipped the letter into the pocket. She opened the door and walked out into the frigid and damp morning air. The dew on the grass was glistening in the sun as she walked down the path. The guard at the gate smiled and nodded as he saw her, "good morning Miss. Daae." He greeted. Christine nodded back. "Good morning, Thomas."

"Where are you off to so early in the morning?" he asked.

"To visit some old friends monsieur, I will be back within the hour." She explained.

"Very well." Thomas opened the gate to the De Chagney estate. "there are not many carriages out this early, and they rarely come down this road. I will get for you the vicomte's personal carriage."

Christine smiled gratefully, "Thank you monsieur." Thomas nodded and quickly ran off toward the stables of the grand estate. Christine stood at the entrance of the gate like she were a guard her self, standing straight and tall. A few minutes later She heard the soft pad of horses on the cobblestone behind her. She turned and Thomas was on top of the carriage with two snow white horses in front pulling the carriage. He stopped right where the pathway met the road and jumped off the carriage. He went over to the carriage door, and opened it for her. Christine smiled graciously, "Thank you monsieur." He nodded and helped her into the carriage. He shut the door and went back over to gate, closed it and locked it and came back over to the carriage. He hopped up on the carriage again. "Where to mademoiselle?" he called into the carriage. "A mile or two into Paris, A small Inn in the back of the Café Royalé." She called back to Thomas. Thomas nodded and whipped the reigns and the horses started off in a trot. Christine looked out the window, as she was traveling down the road. The gate of the De Chagney estate seemed to go on forever, and then as it ended there was nothing but trees and bushes. Soon the trees disappeared little by little and in between were fields of green rolling hills. She always loved the view outside of the buildings of Paris; she never got to visit them though when she was in the Opera House. She was forbidden, and so were all the other dancers, to go out with out an escort, preferably by the dance mistress herself, Antoinette Giry. But Christine especially was not allowed to go; Her angel did not trust many people.

Soon small cottages and Inn's came into view, the first sign they were entering Paris. During the afternoon she occasionally saw little children playing with their brothers and/or sisters with their parents watching them either from a little porch or from a window. But since it was early morning all the children were in bed sleeping.

Bigger buildings started coming into view and little shops lined up along streets were just starting to open up. After about 10 minutes into Paris, there would stand one of the most wondrous things. People all over the world would come to see shows. But now, all that remained there was ruins; Ashes, and debris, pieces of stone wall half standing with chunks missing from them. A disaster struck there only weeks ago, a treacherous fire, caused by the falling of a chandelier. Luckily only few were injured, but there were no deaths. Except for one, That one did not die physically no he died mentally, emotionally. And Christine knew she was the cause of this. She switched her position the other side of the carriage is it passed the remains of the Paris Opera House. She sighed as she looked at her old home. Where more than half her life took place. Soon the pile of rubbish disappeared and she saw the Café Royalé come into view. The carriage stopped in front of the small café and she began to open the door when it opened for her. A gloved hand reached into the carriage to take her hand, She gently placed her hand in the gloved one and the owner of the hand gently helped her out of the carriage. When the door closed she noticed Thomas was standing there, with a small smile on his face. She took her hand out of his and reached into her pocket and took out a sack of coins and emptied a few onto her hand and then placed them into his. "Oh mademoiselle please…"

Christine held up her hand in protest, "no, no Thomas I insist. You came all the way out here to drop me off. I have to give you something."

Thomas saw no point in arguing and nodded closing his fingers over the coins. Christine smiled at him once more, and then started down the alley that lead to the Inn part of the Café.

Christine came to the door of the Inn and knocked. She heard rustling from the inside and a call of "I'm coming!" she lowered her hand to her side and waited patiently. The door opened a few minutes later a sweet looking middle aged woman stood in the door way. "Well Good morning." She greeted cheerfully. "May I help you?"

Christine nodded, "Yes…I am looking for my Aunt Antoinette Giry." Christine said to her. The woman nodded. "yes, yes, she is here. I will go see if she is awake. Come in, come in." The woman stepped into the house and Christine followed behind her, and the door shut behind her. The woman turned to her, "my name is Marie by the way."

"Christine." Christine responded.

"Nice to meet you Christine." Marie said, leading her into the main room. "sit down, make your self comfortable." Christine was hesitant at first but made her way over to the couch and sat down. Marie went off down the hall and Christine stared at the wall. She turned her head toward the window and glanced out. Outside this window there was a view of the rest of the city down the road. As she was staring out, her mind drifted off into thought. Her thoughts were interrupted by the sound of feet running down the steps. She turned her head toward the hall way, Meg came into view in the doorway still dressed in her night gown. "Christine!" she squealed, and Christine giggled and stood up and Meg ran over to her and hugged her. "Oh Christine! I've missed you! Maman missed you too!" And just at that moment Madame Giry came through the door way and Meg broke the hug between her and her friend. Madame Giry stood there silently, just staring at Christine. Christine walked up to her, and stopped right in front of her. "It is good to see you again Christine." She finally spoke, Christine smiled and nodded. Christine suddenly remembered the letter in her pocket. "Madame, could we talk alone for a minute."

Madame Giry nodded; "of course dear," Mme.Giry took Christine by the hand and led her up to their little apartment. She closed the door and locked it so they would have privacy and Christine stood in the middle of the hallway waiting for Madame Giry. Mme. Giry came to her and told her to come into the living room with her. Christine sat down in a chair and Madame Giry sat in one opposite of her. She folded her hands in front of her and placed them on her lap and looked at Christine. Christine sat there in silence for a moment then reached into her pocket and handed Mme. Giry the envelope. "I was hoping you would know where to find him." Madame Giry took the envelope out of her hand and examined it, and when Christine said that she knew exactly who she was talking about. "I will do my best."

Christine looked at Madame Giry slightly confused; Madame Giry caught this look and explained, "I have only heard from him once since that fateful night. He did not tell me where he was going, or any other information. Infact he barely even talked at all."

Christine looked down toward the ground…she knew why he didn't talk, It's hard to talk when you're heart broken. She sighed knowing this was her fault.

"Honey, Do not blame yourself. Erik caused his own fate." Christine looked up as Mme. Giry said this, she looked at her disbelievingly. "No, dear not because of his face, because of his vile temper. His actions caused you to run away from him, to seek shelter, comfort. Many things were unnecessary in order to obtain your affection. Killing Buquet, killing Piangi, burning down the whole blasted opera house."

Christine again was looking at the ground shaking her head back and forth slowly as realization hit her. "it was for me." She whispered.

"I beg your pardon?" Madame Giry asked leaning forward in order to hear.

"It was for me. It was all for me. He did all that. For me." Christine said and looked up at Madame Giry. She nodded, affirming it. "Yes dear, He was so desperate to get you to love him. He took drastic measures."

Christine sighed, "Well I better get back to Raoul before he starts worrying."

Madame Giry nodded and stood up and so did Christine. Mme. Giry put the envelope down on the table and walked with Christine out of the Inn. "I will try to find him, and I will be sure to give it to him." Christine nodded and hugged her and gave her a kiss on the cheek. "Thank you Madame, this means so much to me." And with that Christine walked out of the alley and toward the carriage with the guard Thomas that was waiting for her.


End file.
